


In The Event That Magnus Bane Has A Little Bit of Seelie Wine - Please Call His Boyfriend

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [46]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Plugs, Begging, Biting, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Desperation, Enthusiastic fucking, Extended Stamina, Frottage, M/M, Magnus is horny as hell but he can absolutely consent, Marking, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Runes used for sex, Seelie Wine, Teasing, Wall Sex, all sex is consensual, dirty talking, panty!kink, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus loses a few rounds of a Seelie Drinking Game.  As it turns out, the shots he ended up taking are the infamous Seelie wine that Alec has heard so much about...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 12
Kudos: 367





	In The Event That Magnus Bane Has A Little Bit of Seelie Wine - Please Call His Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> For my Bingo Fill Seelie Drinking Games! 
> 
> (Did I revisit the title of my favorite fic I've ever titled for this? PERHAPS!)

Alec frowned at his phone as it rang for the fourth time in less than ten minutes. Normally, if something was up with Magnus and it was urgent, he would send a fire message, or something similar. But no, he kept calling. 

"Something the matter, sir?" Underhill asked. 

Alec looked up from his phone and across the briefing. "I need to take this. Underhill, please continue the briefing. I expect to approve all teams before they are sent out." He waited for nods before he stepped out of the conference room and answered his phone on the first ring. "Magnus, what is-" 

_"Alexaaaaaaaaaaaaaaander,"_ Magnus drawled, giggling a little as he sagged against the walls of the loft. "You need to come with me the next time I go to a Seelie Party." 

Alec blinked and pulled his phone back to stare at it in shock, stepping into his office. "Magnus, are you drunk?" 

"Drunk on looooove," Magnus said, grinning. "And maybe a little high. Seelies were smoking, even though I know better than to do that. But..." he hummed, stripping off his jacket and leaving it on the floor. "Even I am not immune to an old fashioned drinking game!" 

"Why do I get the feeling that you lost this particular drinking game?" Alec said, pressing a hand to his face. "Do you know what you ended up taking?" 

Magnus huffed and pouted, leaving his vest on the floor next. "Yes, I know precisely what I took, and I even know exactly how long it is going to last!" 

Alec blinked, because that was the most coherent response that he'd gotten out of his boyfriend yet. "If you know what you took and you know how long it's going to last...are you okay?" 

"Perfectly perfect if my amazing shadowhunter boyfriend comes home and puts those runes of his to good use!" Magnus said cheerfully, grinning at his phone. "Can't wait to see exactly how far we can push the stamina rune, darling!" 

Alec choked on his next breath of air. "You, we, what? Magnus? What are you talking about?" 

"You, fucking me until I can't see straight!" Magnus said cheerfully, his shirt hitting the floor a moment later. "I'll make you up a portal right now! Are you in your office?" 

"Magnus, what did you take?" Alec asked, wondering if he needed to risk reaching out to another warlock to make sure that Magnus was all right, that the drug would eventually wear off. 

Magnus hummed. "Nothing dangerous, I promise, darling. Remember that Seelie wine Oberon enjoyed far too much of?" 

Alec blinked and dragged up the memory a few seconds later. Magnus, mocking Oberon for it, demanding extra payment, and then explaining exactly what the drug had done. "You've had some of that?" 

"Only a few shots!" Magnus called, his belt getting left by the edge of the bed. "Which means the effects should wear off in about eighteen or nineteen hours, give or take. How many times do you think you can make me come in that time?" 

Alec groaned, pressing a hand to his face as he listened to Magnus climb on the bed and moan over the phone. "Magnus, I'm at _work."_

"Take a personal day," Magnus said, stretching back on the sheets, spreading his legs. "I'm wearing those panties that you like." 

Alec's breath caught and he slammed his eyes shut. "The red ones or the-" 

"The black ones," Magnus purred. "The ones that I had to repair because you tore them off me." 

_"Fuck,"_ Alec swore, thinking through his calendar quickly. He wanted nothing more than to bolt the fuck out of the Institute, but he needed to finish the briefing that he was in. But, two could play at the game Magnus had started. "All right, here's what you're going to do for me." 

"Oooooh, are you taking charge, Alexander? Excellent!" Magnus grinned. "What do you want me to do to myself?" 

"I can't leave the Institute for another hour, no matter how much you pout at me," Alec said, taking a deep breath. "So what I want you to do is put on your favorite cock ring and take your time stretching yourself. I want you to use four fingers, and then I want you to plug yourself up and eat something." 

Magnus whined and bit down on his lip. "Alexander, that's so mean..." 

Alec smirked over the phone. "I promise I'll make it worth your while when I get home, Magnus. Stamina, strength, and flexibility runes. All at your disposal." He heard a gasp come over the phone line, then the sound of the bedside drawer opening. "Get yourself ready, Magnus. I'll be home as soon as I can. No coming until I'm there." 

"Fuck I hate you so much," Magnus breathed, even as he got the cock ring into place with a whine. "The wine makes it so I'll stay hard. You could fuck me blind and then ride me yourself..." 

Alec took a deep, measured breath. "We'll talk more about that once I'm home. Now, do as I say, and send me a picture once you're done. And I mean eat, Magnus. You're going to want your strength." 

"I do love it when you get all authoritative on me," Magnus breathed, listening to the click in his ear as Alec hung up the phone. He bit down on his lip and poured lube onto his fingers. Alexander had said that he would make it worth his while. He was going to put that to the test. 

~!~

Alec had never finished a briefing so fast in his entire life, he was certain of it. But by the time he'd handed over the rest of the Institute duties to Izzy for the evening, his face hot from the picture that Magnus had sent, and then, kept sending. One after another, far too many, showcasing Magnus in various states of debauchery, prepped and ready for him, and even a picture of the dinner he'd snapped up for himself. 

By the time he stepped into his office, the portal was already waiting for him and he barked out a laugh. "Someone's impatient," he muttered to himself, pulling out his stele, before activating all the runes he had promised Magnus. He took a deep breath and stepped through the portal, grinning when it brought him to the kitchen where Magnus was finishing up the final bites of his dinner. 

"Alexander!" Magnus said happily, sliding out of his seat with a gasp, striding towards him, wrapping his arms around Alec, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. "There you are, I thought you were never going to get home." 

Alec laughed and leaned into the kiss, sliding his hands down the silky black robe of Magnus' back and down over the swell of his ass, pulling him in even closer. "I got home as fast as I could." 

Magnus pouted at him. "Not fast enough." 

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Really? Looked like you had more than enough time to finish everything I asked." He slid his hands back along Magnus' waist and pressed his hand to where he could feel Magnus was hard and straining in the panties. 

Magnus cursed and thrust into the faint touch, even though the cock ring was going to keep him from coming, for now. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Alec breathed, watching as Magnus braced himself on the edge of the counter and began to fuck into his hand, his whole body shaking as he whined. "You sure you're okay?" 

"The wine doesn't..." Magnus bit down another moan, gasping and shuddering. "The wine doesn't impair judgment. Just makes you really, _really_ fucking horny." 

Alec laughed a little and rubbed his thumb across the tip of Magnus' cock in the black silky panties that were clinging to him. He was beautiful, even flushed, and already desperate like this. "And keeps you hard, from what you said about chafing." 

"Throws all of your hormones out of whack and does some interesting things with blood flow that I would be happy to discuss with you when I am not desperate," Magnus snarled. He reached down to undo the latch on the cock ring, but then Alec was pulling his hand away and he growled, glaring at him. "Alec!" 

"Nope," Alec said, shaking his head. "You have at least a few bites of dinner left. Go enjoy those first." 

"Fuck I hate you," Magnus snarled, turning back to the plate, quickly shoveling the food into his mouth. 

Alec laughed and turned back to the loft, picking up the pieces of clothing that led a very seductive trail to the bedroom. "So I shouldn't tell you that I've activated all of my runes and I plan to fuck you against the counter that you're leaning so suggestively against?" He called from the bedroom. 

He heard Magnus' fork hit the plate with a loud noise and smirked, getting Magnus' clothes sorted and put away before he double-checked to make sure they had enough lubricant. Once that was sorted, Alec kicked off his shoes and socks before padding back into the kitchen where Magnus had a clean plate and his pupils were wide and dilated. 

"Alexander..." Magnus breathed, spreading his legs, letting the silk robe fall open, biting down on his lip. "Please, please, I want-" 

"I know," Alec said, stepping in close to Magnus, watching his lips part. "I know, exactly what you want because you were so kind as to make sure to inform me on the phone, remember? You wanted me to fuck you, endlessly, using my runes to help?" 

Magnus nodded again, swallowing hard. "Yes, yes, _please."_

Alec grinned and reached up, sliding the robe off Magnus' shoulders, letting it pool at their feet. "Well, why don't you see if you can convince me with a kiss and I'll work on making that happen." 

Magnus reached up and wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, pulling him for a kiss, groaning into it, sucking Alec's lower lip into his mouth until his boyfriend was groaning for him, his whole body shaking as he pulled Alec in closer to him. He could feel Alec was hard already and he reached down to fumble with his belt. 

"Ah," Alec said, reaching out to grab Magnus' hands and remove them from his belt. He kissed away the desperately indignant noise that he got. "Don't pout," he said, giving Magnus another kiss. "I'm going to give you what you want, I promise," he whispered against Magnus' lips. 

"Alexander, please," Magnus begged, grinding against him. "Please, fuck, I need you." 

"I know you do," Alec promised, smiling down at him, tucking some of Magnus' hair behind his ear. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Magnus. But first, what do you think about coming when I haven't even gotten my clothes off yet?" 

_"Fuck,"_ Magnus swore, as Alec's fingers were dipping into his panties, unlatching the snaps of the cock ring in easy moments before he threw it away. "Alec!" Then Alec was stroking him, slowly, his fingers trailing along the lines of his cock. 

"Don't worry," Alec breathed, pulling his hands away. He grabbed Magnus' hips and shifted them, just enough, until he could press his thigh between Magnus' legs, watching them shake and tremble. "Let's see you get yourself off for me, how about that?" 

Magnus fought down a moan, gasping as he rode Alec's leg, quick, desperate snaps of his hips as he ground in. 

"That's it," Alec said, watching Magnus start to shake apart for him. "That's it, Magnus, come on, let me see you make a mess of me, and those panties, huh?" 

Magnus dropped his head to Alec's neck, kissing and sucking at his deflect rune, gasping against his skin until Alec flexed his leg against him, just a little bit harder. It was enough to do it for him, especially as keyed up as he was. He bit down on Alec's neck and sobbed his way through his orgasm, his whole body slumping as he came, his panties clinging to him and an obvious wet spot growing on the thigh of Alec's slacks. 

"Beautiful," Alec said, his voice hoarse. He tipped Magnus' lips up for a kiss and smiled into it, kissing Magnus slowly, lazily, until he could feel him start to rock against his thigh again. "Feel good?" 

Magnus nodded, his eyes glassy as he rocked slowly against Alec, the wet, clinging fabric teasing him as he did. "Want more," he panted out, biting down on his lip. "Want you inside me, Alexander, please." 

"Don't worry," Alec promised, licking his lips. "I'm going to do exactly that. Take you apart in every possible way until you're begging for me to do even more. That's what you wanted, right?" 

"Yes," Magnus hissed when Alec pulled his thigh away and pouted him until he realized that Alec was unbuckling his belt. He reached out to help, kissing Alec as he did, smiling into the kiss. "Alexander, want you to fuck me." 

"Mmmm, I thought about fucking you right here, on the counter," Alec purred. "But I think, instead, I'm going to take you into the living room. I have an idea that I think you're going to like." 

"Oh?" Magnus asked, tilting his head up for another kiss. He smiled into it and started to grin as he got Alec's pants shoved down his thighs. "There we go. Now, what were you saying about the living room?" 

Alec reached down and grabbed Magnus by the thighs, smirking at him. "Hold on," he ordered, lifting Magnus easily, carrying him into the other room. 

"I love the strength rune," Magnus breathed, shuddering as his bare back hit one of the stone walls. A quick wash of magic would keep from the stone being too rough, and he shuddered when Alec stepped in close. "Fuck, why are you still wearing a shirt?" 

"Because," Alec said, watching as Magnus grabbed both sides of his shirt and _yanked,_ scattering buttons everywhere, before he pressed in close. "I really like it when you do that." 

Magnus narrowed his eyes and tightened his legs around Alec's hips, grinding against him, harder, with a whine. "Gonna fuck me?" 

Alec leaned in sucked a mark into Magnus' neck before shifting up to breathe into his ear. "Oh yes, darling. And I'm not only going to fuck you. I'm going to make you scream for me." 

"Sounds great," Magnus panted, summoning the lube to his hand before offering it to Alec and banishing the plug from inside him, whining when he clenched down on nothing. 

"It will be," Alec promised, tugging Magnus down by the hips, just enough to get him into position once he got his jeans open and his boxers shoved down, and Magnus' panties out of the way just enough. "You ready for me?" 

"I," Magnus growled, narrowing his eyes. "Have been-ah!" He shouted, arching off the pillar as Alec yanked him down, his cock sliding into him in one firm thrust, making him gasp. "Fuck, fuck, _yes,"_ he managed, panting hard as he started to rock in Alec's lap. "More." 

Alec grinned and braced Magnus against the wall properly. "Hold on," he ordered, glad when Magnus tightened his legs around his hips. "Touch me all you want, but no touching yourself. Want you to come on my cock." 

"Fuck," Magnus gasped, reaching out to grab Alec by the neck, pulling him in for a bruising kiss as Alec started to fuck into him, hard and frantic, making him shake with the effort. Alec didn't often like using his runes for the bedroom, too afraid to hurt him, but whenever he did, it was almost always with truly explosive results. "Alexander!" 

"So good," Alec panted out, yanking Magnus down by the hips and into his next thrust, watching Magnus keen and bit down on his lip. "Feel so good, all stretched and ready for me to fuck you until you're screaming. Never seen anyone so beautiful, and you're all mine." 

Magnus gasped and nodded, trying to kiss Alec, but the rough pace he was setting for them both left him little option other than to clench at Alec's shoulders and the shirt he was still wearing. "Clothes!" he snarled, growling, and pulling at the fabric. 

"You like it," Alec panted, his eyes wild as he fucked into Magnus harder, looking down to see the tip of his cock peeking out of his panties, licking his lips. "Fuck, can't wait to get my mouth on you, lick you clean before taking you again, just like this." 

"Alec!" Magnus gasped, his fingers tightening on Alec's shoulders as he shifted his angle and then Alec was slamming into him, his cock brushing his prostate with every thrust, making his whole body shake. "Alexander, please, please!" 

Alec huffed out a laugh and leaned in to suck a mark just under Magnus' jaw, tasting the sweat of his skin with a pleased growl. "You like that I was so desperate for you, I couldn't even get my clothes all of the way off. And you know it's because you sent me those pictures, teasing me, trying to get me home quicker." 

"It worked, didn't it?" Magnus panted, rolling his hips eagerly into every thrust, rubbing against Alec's abdomen with every motion, the friction enough to have him jittery and his second orgasm already rushing up on him. "Alec, gonna..." 

"Hold on," Alec ordered, meeting Magnus' wild and golden eyes. He smirked and fucked into Magnus harder, watching his mouth fall open as he whined. "Hold on a little longer for me, and then I'll take you to bed and suck you off." 

Magnus yanked Alec in close, exchanging a desperate, bruising kiss with him, his thighs burning with the effort of rolling and pushing back into every thrust, but he wasn't about to stop now, he _couldn't._ It was too good and all he wanted was more. "Alec, _fuck,_ Alec..." 

"Almost there love," Alec promised, groaning against Magnus' skin. "You're close and I want to watch you." 

Magnus bit down on his lip, fighting down another loud moan as Alec's thrusts went short and frantic, signaling that Alec was just as close as he was. "Alec, I can't-" 

"You can," Alec promised him, watching as Magnus threw his head back, sweat dripping down his neck as he hung on. "Just a little more for me." 

Magnus gasped, sucking in a frantic breath of air, nodding. "Alec, Alexander, I, fuck..." 

There was nothing more satisfying in the entire world than reducing Magnus to swears and shouts of his name. Resisting the urge to fight for control, Alec met Magnus' half-lidded and desperate golden eyes, and let himself go, his whole body shaking as he came, yanking Magnus into one final thrust. Magnus came with him, his whole body tensing as he made a mess of the both of them before sagging back against the pillar, his muscles trembling. 

_"Beautiful,"_ Alec panted, glad for his strength rune as he kept Magnus up easily, leaning down to kiss his bitten lips. "So beautiful for me, Magnus." He slid out of Magnus slowly, still half-hard, and smiled as Magnus carefully found his feet, leaning against the pillar for support. 

"You know," Magnus said, laughing. "You might kill me with excellent sex." 

Alec raised his eyebrow, stepping in close to wrap a hand around Magnus' cock, giving it a squeeze, watching him hiss in oversensitivity. "You mind?" 

Magnus shook his head, hard. "Not in the slightest." 

Alec smirked at him and gestured to the bedroom, giving Magnus a smack on the ass. "Get going then. I'll be there shortly." 

"Right," Magnus said, his voice hoarse. 

"And Magnus?" Alec called. 

Magnus paused in the doorway and looked to his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows. "Yes?" 

"Might want to take tomorrow off," Alec said with a grin. "Have a feeling we're both going to be sore." 

Magnus shivered at the clear implication shining in Alec's eyes and nodded. "I will cancel all of my appointments." 

"Good," Alec said, pulling out his phone. "I'll make sure I'm off as well. We can spend the day together." 

"Doing nothing more than cuddle," Magnus said with half a laugh. 

Alec's eyes slid to Magnus' legs and up his thighs and his abdomen, come still dripping down his chest. "We'll see." 

"Fuck," Magnus breathed, staring at Alec with wide eyes. _"I love you."_

Alec smirked and gestured to the bedroom. "I love you too. Now clients. Cancel them now." 

"Right," Magnus said, spinning on his heel, heading for the bedroom. He summoned his phone to his hand and began canceling his appointments as quickly as he could, his eyes sliding over to the golden sheets of the bed, undisturbed. 

Fuck, they hadn't even made it to the bed yet. He turned when he heard Alec approaching and groaned. Alec wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, and he was hard again. 

Alec raised his eyebrows and gestured to the bed. "On the bed. Legs spread." 

Magnus' phone clattered to the vanity as he scrambled to obey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
